Something different
by Hyuga Prodigy Of Konoha
Summary: Tenten has just transfered to a new school, where she meets new friends and a special boy who might have just captured a place in her heart. But along the way, Tenten finds herself in deep trouble.
1. Chapter 1

''Come on Tenten you have to like atleast one boy in this school!'' Sakura said as we were eating our lunches in the lunchroom, we usually sit at the last table, at the back,

''I don't, now stop asking! I'm not interesting in any boys.'' I sighed as I got up to throw my tray out, after I threw it out, I bumped into some guy... He had long black hair, and his eyes were strangely colored white... he was kinda cute.

''Uh excuse me.'' He calmly said then walked away, I stared at him for a few seconds. Then the bell ring,

''Hey what took you so long?'' Sakura asked,

''What's that guy's name?'' I asked ignoring her question and pointing to the guy I bumped into,

''Hmm?'' She looked towards him, ''Oh, that's Neji Hyuga. Why? Do you like him?'' She smirked,

''Uh. No. Just asking.'' I scratched the back of my head, trying not to blush. I just met him, how can I like him?

''Whatever'' She rolled her eyes, ''Lets get to Math.'' She grabbed my wrist and pulled me with her.

When we got to class, we all sat in our seats.  
I noticed Neji was sitting in front of me, his hair looked so soft. I wish I could just put my hands through it, and feel it.. wait, why am I thinking this? I kept staring at him, even though it was the back of his head.. Hope he doesn't notice me.  
I saw a note get passed to me by Sakura, I opened it up and read it ''Why are you acting so weird?'' I glared at her, as I put it down andreplied ''What do you mean? I'm acting like my normal self.'' I passed it back to her.

Who am I kidding? I'm turning into Hinata whenever she's around naruto.. Hopefully I don't faint while If I ever get the chance to talk to him.

I noticed our Sensei, Kakashi was in between, Sakura and I's desk

''I'm sure everyone in the class would like to know what you two were writing to each other.'' He said as he opened up the paper,

I pray to God,Jesus, and everything else up there that hopefully Sakura didn't mention who I think she mentioned, if she did... lets just say it'll get bloody.  
Kakashi was about to finish reading the note, I was already feeling a little embarassed, until...

''Why can't you just admit you have a crush on Neji.'' He finished,

the class started laughing, My face got red and I put my head down on the desk.  
Sakura looked towards the window trying not to have any eye contact with me.

She's dead i tell you. DEAD.

''Now that, that's over. I'll say the partners for the math projects.'' Kakashi annouced,  
Project? I guess I wasn't listening, I don't even know what the project is.

I looked up a little, to listen.

''Sasuke and Naruto.'' He started out,

''NO! DON'T PARTNER ME UP WITH HIM!'' Naruto yelled getting up from his seat,

''You have no choice, if you don't do this project. You'll fail. Again. Now sit. '' Kakashi stated,  
Naruto groaned and did as he said.  
''Next up is...'' Kakashi started, ''Ino, and Sakura.''  
''NO WAY!'' They both yelled,  
''Here we go again'' Kakashi sighed,

There was only 4 people left to partner up, Me,Choji,Shikamaru, and Neji.

If I get partnered up with Neji, it'll be the awkwardest thing in the world,

times like these I don't mind having to work with Choji, who only thinks about food, or Shikamaru who's as lazy as can be...

I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers, praying.

Then again, working with Neji might not be that bad, I mean... he doesn't seem like the arrogant, uptight, annoying, type. Maybe we'll f-

Nah, I'm just kidding myself. What am I? 5?

But still, it'll be awkward.

''The last two pairs are Choji and Shikamaru, and Neji and Tenten.'' Kakashi finally said,  
''Of course...'' I sighed,  
The final bell of the day rang..  
Everyone, including me, rushed out of class.  
I put all my things in my locker,  
''Hey, look.'' Sakura pointed towards Neji who was across from us,  
''Look at what?'' I said acting clueless,  
''Ugh.'' She facepalmed, '' A certain boy. Why don't you ask, for his number? Since you two are partners and all.''  
''I don't know...'' I said as I closed my locker, when I turned around, I was facing him.  
''Oh.. uh... I.. uh.. Hi.'' I nervously said,  
''Come to my house at 6. So we can work on the project.'' Neji said with no expression, then walked off.  
''Is he always that serious?'' I asked,  
Sakura nodded, ''Maybe you can loosen him up a bit?'' She winked and closed her locker,  
I just rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got home, after a long day.  
The house was empty for now, so I plotted myself on my bed and relaxed. I slowly fell asleep.

I woke up and fell off the bed to my cellphone repeatly ringing,  
I groaned and reached for it, and picked up.. ''WHAT IS IT?'' I angrily yelled into it,  
''Is... this a bad time?'' A deep, farely familiar voice said, I couldn't quite make out who it was though.. I was so tired  
''Who's this?'' I asked calming down a bit,  
''Hmph, surprising someone like you wouldn't know.'' He sarcastically said,  
''You woke me up from a nice nap, and that's what you have to say?'' I moaned getting annoyed,  
''It's Neji.'' He sighed into the phone,  
My body froze at his words, how in the world did he get my number?  
''H-How did you get my number?'' I nervous asked,  
''I asked your friend, speaking of which. Didn't I tell you to be at my house, at 6?'' He said,  
I looked at my clock, it said ''6:10pm''  
I totally overslept.  
''I guess.. I overslept...I'll get ready to go there now.'' I sighed,  
''It'll be quicker if I come pick you up.'' He said,  
''Umm okay.'' I shyly said, and with that, he hung up.  
Oh god, I better hurry.  
I quickly got some clothes, which was a plain, pink tee, and shorts. I rushed into the shower, and washed myself, as fast as I could.  
When I came out, I brushed my long brown hair, and put it in a simple Ponytail.  
As soon as I was done, I heard the door ring...  
I felt hot, and a little dizzy... I opened to the door to see Neji, wearing a v-neck shirt, and black jeans.  
God, he looked hot.  
''Are you ready?'' He asked in a stern voice,  
The coldness in his voice, sent a shiver down my spine and startled me a little.  
''Umm yeah.'' I nervously said, I felt sorta dizzy... and lighthearted.  
I followed him to his car, which was a black mercedes.

During the whole car ride, Neji was really quiet. He only paid attention to the road.  
''Hey, why are you always so serious?'' I asked, trying to break the silence...  
I wasn't really the social type, except around Sakura though.  
''Helllllllllllloooo?'' I said, since he didn't answer me.  
''Why do you ask so many questions?'' He replied,  
''Hey! I asked first.'' I said,  
''I have no reason... it's just the way I am.'' He finally answered,  
okay... Like I said. This is going to be awkward.  
Luckily we finally arrived at his house.  
My stomach was a little woozy, since I get carsick sometimes. But then I started getting migraines. All of a sudden, I just fell on the floor and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

okay. I might not continue this, if I don't get any reviews. kinda pointless to post chapters that no one reads. lol.

When I woke up, there was a gray, and white cat ontop of me. It startled me, so I smacked it off, and ended up having a big scratch on my hand.  
''Ow.. stupid cat.'' I mumbled,

I never really liked cats. They're really mean, and all they do is sleep, and leave a horrible smell around.

''You're awake?'' Neji asked, as he came in what I guess was his living room.

''Thanks to your demon cat.. yeah.'' I sighed staring at the blood oozing on my hand,

''Give me your hand.'' He said,

''What?'' I asked,

''Give me.. your hand.'' He said again,  
I put my hand out, he held it and cleaned it off. then wrapped it in a bandage.

''Um.. thanks.'' I said,  
His hands were really soft.

''Lets start the project.'' He said,  
Oh. I guess the only thing he cares about is getting a good grade. This won't be good, considering the fact, I'm HORRIBLE in math.  
-

''No, not like that.'' He said erasing what I wrote.

I've had to deal with 3 hours of this.

''EVERYTHING I do is wrong. You know what. Screw it. You can do it yourself. I'm going home.'' I groaned getting up, and walking to the door.

''How are you suppose to get home, without me driving you?'' He said, which made me pause.

I turned around, ''Well I guess, I'm walking home.'' I said opening the door, then slamming it on my way out.

He's lucky he's cute, or I would've slapped his smartass. Ugh.

Now, how am I suppose to get home?

I walked down the street, thinking maybe I'm not that far from where I live. It was kinda cold, considering it was like 9pm at night. I took my phone out, and called my mom, hoping she was home.

Ring,ring,ring.  
No answer. Maybe I should've been nicer to Neji, and I could've gotten a ride back home.

As I was walking, it felt as if, someone was following me. I speeded up my walking, but that only made whoever was following me, come closer, and closer. I froze, in fear. I closed my eyes, maybe he/she will go away. Now, the person was right behind me.

''LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I yelled pushing whoever it was,

''Oww. What the hell is your problem?'' A familiar voice said, I opened my eyes to see Sakura on the floor.

''Umm. sorry. I thought you were a stalker.'' I said helping her up,

''Yeah. That makes me feel a whole lot better.'' She rolled her eyes, ''Now, why are you walking the streets at night like this?''

''I can ask you the same question.'' I said,

''I live here, dummy.'' She giggled, ''Now answer my question.''

''The whole being partners with Neji, didn't go so well.'' I sighed,

''He threw you out?'' She gasped, then she noticed my hand, ''OH MY GOD! HE CUT OFF YOUR HAND?'' She gasped louder,

''Hahahaha no.'' I said, ''I was kinda rude, then left. I got this from his cat.''

''So.. HIS CAT CUT YOUR HAND OFF?!'' She gasped again,

''Oh jeez..'' I facepalmed,

''Nah, I'm just kidding. I can give you a ride home if you're lost.'' She smiled,

THANK THE GODS,AND WHATEVER ELSE IS UP THERE!  
''I love you so much.'' I sighed happily hugging her,

When I got home, I plopped myself onto the bed without a second thought.

I woke up about 10minutes later, to my little sister Yumi shaking me.

''Ugh, what is it?'' I groaned,

''Why isn't mommy home yet?'' She asked looking worried,  
I got up and looked at the alarm clock, it was 11pm.

It was strange, mom was always home before 8pm.  
I picked up Yumi, and pulled her into my lap, and wrapped my arms around her.

''Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be home soon. Were you here all by yourself?'' I asked,  
Yumi nodded, ''My friend's mom dropped me off.''

since Mom and Dad got divorced a few years ago, it's just Me,Yumi, and Mom...

I sighed and laid my head on her, ''No matter what happens, just know. I'll always protect you.''  
My phone started ringing and I answered it,  
''Hello?'' I said,  
''Yeah.''  
''Uh huh.''  
''My mom?!''  
''Oh my god...'' My heart skipped a beat, I couldn't believe what my ears just heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'll try to continue making new chapters, aslong as people keep asking. I didn't think anyone would like my story. 3**

* * *

****''Big sister? Hellllllloooooo'' Yumi waved her hand in front of my frozen body,

''Huh?'' I hanged up the phone,

''What happened?'' She asked, looking worried.

''Nothing.'' I took her off my lap and got off the bed,

''Why do you look so sad then?'' She asked again,

Persistent, nosy little girl. Ugh.

''I'm not sad.'' I said fake smiling,

I don't want to tell her, what happened... When dad left, she tried to run away.

Imagine if I told her about what happened to Mom.. I don't even wanna think about it.

I went inside the bathroom, so Yumi couldn't hear me, and I called Sakura.

''Hello?'' Sakura answered,

''Sakura, I need you to do me a favor.'' I pleaded,

''For the love of God Tenten, IT'S THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!'' She practically yelled,

''It's a emergency...'' I sighed,

''What happened?'' Her voice calmed down,

''My mom, got into a accident... and I need you to watch Yumi for me.'' I said,

''...'' She was silent for a few moments...

''PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'' I begged,

''Okay, Okay... Drop her off here...'' She groaned,

''Thanks! You're the best. Bye~'' I said hanging up,

when I got out of the bathroom, I saw Yumi in tears..

I kneeled down to her, ''You heard?''

She nodded and continued crying,

I sighed, ''I need you to stay with Sakura, okay?''

''No.'' She said,

''Please?''

''No.''

''Please?!''

''NO!''

''PLEASE!''

''NO!''

''PLEASEE!''

''NO!''

''PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS SSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' I went on my knees, and begged,

''No. I wanna go with you.'' She pouted,

''They don't allow little kids where i'm going though.'' I sighed again,

Yumi started crying again, Oh jeez...

A lightbulb appeared above my head.

''I have an Idea.'' I said, then went downstairs,

unfortunately I tripped over a ball and went fell. Luckily it was on my butt.

''Son of a...'' I mumbled throwing the ball, then it hit me in the face again.

I finally managed to get downstairs to get something, then I went back upstairs to Yumi.

''What's the idea?'' She asked,

I took the rope from behind my back, ''You either coroperate, and stay with Sakura or I'll tie you up

''I pick... RUN!'' She said running away from me,

I chased after her, from room to room, then she ran downstairs,

I ran after her, and fell down again.

''HAHA YOU FELL!'' She yelled laughing,

''Owwww.'' I said rubbing my head,

''I can't move..'' I groaned trying to get up,

''Tenten?'' Yumi came closer to me, and frowned, ''Are you okay.''

''I think... i'm hurt bad. owww. '' I groaned,

''I'm sorry.'' She said kneeling down to me on the floor,

''I'm sorry too.'' I grabbed her, and tied her up, ''MUAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA! I win.'' I said,

''NOOOOOOOO! LET ME GO!'' She yelled,

''No.'' I picked her up, and took her to Sakura's on my bike,

* * *

''Uh, why did you tie her up?'' Sakura asked looking surprised,

''Long story...'' I said putting Yumi down,

''I HATE YOU!'' Yumi yelled as I was untieing her,

''I love you too.'' I kissed her forehead,

''Good luck Sakura!'' I waved before leaving,

''Yeah... i'll need it..'' she sighed yawning,

* * *

When I got to the hospital, I asked the desk person where my mom was. She told me the 10th floor.

I took the elevator.

While I was waiting to get to the 10th floor, Guess who I saw come into the elevator? Yup, Neji. With Hinata.

Now that I noticed, they kinda looked alike... I wonder... are they related?

I've only been going to the same school with them, for like 2 weeks, so I don't really know alot about everyone.

Hinata looked sad... and nervous. well, more than usual..

I was tempted to ask, what was wrong... but I just kept quiet.

...Then all of a sudden, the elevator stopped.

''W-What happened?'' Hinata asked,

''The elevator must be stuck...'' Neji said,

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO'' I yelled,

''Um, Tenten...'' Neji said,

''What?'' I stopped yelling,

''Are you done screaming yet?''

''Yeah...''

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's short, hope you liked it! **3


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Something keeps going wrong, and I keep losing everything I write! Ugh, I had to do this chapter again. lol**

* * *

''I'M GONNA DIE! OH MY GOD, IS ANYONE OUT THERE?! HELLO?! HELLO!'' I yelled banging on the elevator door,

''HELLO?! HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO O!'' I yelled again,

''Tenten, Calm... down. please.'' Hinata said,

''CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? I'M STUCK IN HERE! YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED! '' I yelled shaking her, '' I THINK I'M RUNNING OUT OF OXYGEN.'' I said taking hard breaths, ''STOP TALKING, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US LOSE OXYGEN FASTER!''

''GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!'' Hinata yelled slapping me,

''Did you just... slap me?'' I asked holding my cheek, which was red, damn that girl can slap hard.

''Uh... um.. sorry.'' Hinata said backing away,

''Oh Tenten, there's this new thing called a emergency button on the elevator. Everyone uses it for situations like this. You should try it!'' Neji sarcastically said while pushing the big red button,

''Pfft, whatever.. I knew that.''

I always wanted to push that big red button, never thought it'd be in a situation like this. I wonder how Yumi and Sakura are doing. Yumi is probably driving her crazy... Better her than me.. Imagine having to deal with her in here... oh god.

''Hello?'' The guy in the weird speaker inside the elevator said,

''HELP US GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! BEFORE WE DIE! If I die... IMMA SUE ALL OF YOU!'' I yelled,

wait, if I'm dead, how the heck am I suppose to sue them? Well then... I'll... HAUNT ALL OF THEM!

''Calm down ma'm... we'll help you as fast as we can.'' He said, then apparently hung up... I'm guessing that's some magic elevator phone or something.

I groaned and slid down, sitting down on the elevator floor. I hope Sakura's doing better than me.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V (Point Of View)**

''I WANT TENTEN!'' Yumi yelled,

''Tenten's not here right now though.'' I sighed,

''I WANT TENTEN!'' She yelled again,

I clenched my fists, ''AND I WANT SOME SLEEP, BUT WE ALL CAN'T GET WHAT WE WANT, CAN WE?''

Yumi started crying,

''Oh.. um um.. I'm sorry. You want some ice cream?'' I offered,

''YES!'' She jumped up and down and ran to the kitchen,

Oh great, what have I done? Ice cream in the middle of the night.

''WAIT NO YUMI!'' I followed her, ''Don't you want a nice dollar instead of that silly ol' ice cream?'' I said pulling out a one dollar bill,

''The heck am I suppose to do with a dollar?'' She gave me a strange look,

''Buy candy!'' I said smiling,

''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHAH AHAHAHA'' She fell on the floor laughing then got up, ''no.''

''5 dollars?'' I pulled out a 5dollar bill,

''I WANT ICE CREAM!'' Yumi yelled crossing her arms,

''GO SHOVE THE ICE CREAM UP YOUR A- i mean uh.. C'mon... with money, you can buy as much ice cream as you want! Maybe even something else!'' I said trying to smile again, it was kinda hard to smile, dealing with this brat... I really wanted to strangle her... but.. I kept my cool.. She's tenten's sister afterall... I'll strangle Tenten instead, for leaving me with this brat at this hour... if my parents wake up, I'm dead.

''I'm taking the ice cream. BYE PINK HAIRED WEIRDO!'' Yumi took the ice cream and ran upstairs,

She did not just say that... no she did not just say that...

''YOU ARE SO DEAD!'' I chased after her, I tripped over some ball I didn't even knew I had. Wait, I NEVER HAD A BALL! Must be her evil ball of doom.

''HA! Who's the dead one now?'' Yumi said coming up to me,

''Ugh, you are.'' I grabbed her by her two scrawny little legs,

''AHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!'' Yumi dumped the ice cream on my head,

''WHAT THE- GET THIS OFF OF ME!'' I yelled,

''No.'' Yumi said,

Okay.. It's official. This kid, is the devil's daughter.

* * *

**Back to Tenten's P.O.V **

It's been 5minutes, still.. nobody has came to help us. Hinata fell asleep, and it's just me and Neji who's awake... marvelous.

''Ughh... I'm so hungry..'' I whined, ''I'm probably to starve to death here. Somehow, I'm going to die.''

''Don't you ever stop whining?'' Neji asked,

''Don't you ever stop being a rude ass jerk?'' I asked,

''Don't you ever stop calling other people names?'' He asked,

''Don't you ever shut up?''

''I can ask you the same thing.''

''Okay, now is not the time for arguing.'' I sighed, then my stomach grumbled again,

''Here... i'm sure whoever your visiting... doesn't want you to 'die'.'' He said handing me a salad,

''What do you care?'' I said taking it,

''I wish you'd stop thinking I'm some coldhearted jerk, when you've haven't even taken the time to know me.'' Neji sighed,

''...I just hate making friends.'' I said,

''How come?'' He asked,

''I'm scared. Sometimes when I get close to somebody, they end up hurting me.'' I looked down and took a bite of the salad,

''I'd like to tell you then, I'm not one of those people.''

''How can I be so sure?'' I sighed,

''I promise I'm not, shake on it?'' He put his hand out,

Maybe I was wrong about him, he's probably just serious because of all the pressure at school. But when it's not about that... Neji seems like a pretty cool guy.

''Okay.'' I smiled and shook his hand,

it ended up being awkward, we were staring at eachother for a few moments, plus his hands were so soft... I didn't wanna let go.

I snapped some sense into me, and quickly let go. ''Oh um, sorry.'' My cheeks grew red and hot,

''Yeah.. me too.'' Neji said looking away,

''Hey Neji... can I ask you a question?'' I asked,

''What is it?''

''I was wondering... if maybe.. um...'' I got cut off by someone opening the roof of the elevator,

''We're here to help you, is everyone okay?'' Some dude, I honestly couldn't care less about said,

''Aww man.'' I mumbled, ''YES! GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE! NOW!'' I yelled,

''Hinata, wake up.'' Neji gently shook her,

''LET ME GO! NO NO! STOP!'' Hinata started randomly slapping him, I guess she was sleeptalking,

* * *

We finally got out of that freaking elevator, I was so relieved. The first thing I did was rush to my mom's room.

She wasn't in her bed though...

''Mom, are you in here?'' I called out,

''BOO!'' Somebody yelled from behind me,

''AHHHHHH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!'' I screamed, breathing really hard, my heart nearly stopped for a second. I turned around to see my Mom laughing.

''I don't think you should be laughing... when you have a cast on your arm.'' I said,

Yumi obviously got the craziness from mom's side.

''I dealt with you for 9months in my stomach, and went through hell while giving birth, and that's the best greeting you can give me?'' She put her hand on her hip,

''I was so worried about you.'' I went and hugged her, with tears streaming down my face.

''Don't worry, I'd never do anything reckless.'' She said,

''I know a few times you were, there was this one time where.. hmmmm.'' I thought,

''Okay, Okay, anyways.. where's Yumi?'' Mom asked,

* * *

We went to Sakura's house to pick up Yumi, to find Sakura tied up on a chair, with tape on my mouth and a ice cream carton on her head.

I stared at her, and hesitated about taking the tape off.

''MMMMF, MMMM MMMMPFH'' Sakura yelled through the tape,

''What's that? can't understand you...'' I said trying not to laugh,

She looked pissed, so I ripped the tape off,

''OWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Ugh, finally. Let me just say, Your sister is... EVIL!'' She yelled,

''That's cool, where is she?'' I asked,

''She's over there.'' Sakura sighed,

Yumi was on the sofa, snoring.

''Awwww, she looks like a Angel.'' My mom said,

''Yeah... she's such a angel..'' I rolled my eyes, ''Okay, see ya at school Sakura!'' I said picking up Yumi,

''Wait.. DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TIED UP!'' She yelled,

''Bye!'' I waved leaving out with my mom,

''DON'T LEAVE ME!'' Sakura screamed again,

**A/N: I thought about making the mom die, to make it a little dramatic, but then I decided to take it out. I made this chapter a little longer than my others, so hope anyone likes it! Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My writing skills aren't the best, but I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

After all that drama, I went home, and went to sleep. I slept all Sunday. I mean, who wouldn't be tired as heck after going through all that.

* * *

It's monday... I just remembered, I never got to finish that project Neji and I were doing! Oh well, I failed. It's not like one project will affect my grade anyways.

''This project will affect 70% of your grade, if you didn't do it.. You fail.'' Kakashi stated,

I hate everything... and everyone.

''Excuse me Mr.'' Sakura raised her hand, ''Say there was issues regarding the person you was partnered up with, what if they didn't coroperate, and you had no way of finishing the project?'' She gave Ino a dirty look,

''Who the hell you think you staring at Forehead girl?'' Ino said,

''Your ugly face.'' Sakura fake smiled,

''Alright, that's enough. I'll give you two ONE more day to finish it, if not... you fail.'' Kakashi explained, ''Now, I'm going to call your names up, and you'll all present your math projects.''

Everyone in the class groaned, especially me. I can't fail, no i can't, it'll go on my permanent record, oh god no. No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO,

''First up, are Neji, and Tenten'' Kakashi called,

what? and I'm first? oh man.

'' , May I be excused? I have a terrible stomach ache. My partner can represent the project himself'' I suggested while clenching my stomach,

Yeah, he can embarass himself, on his own. While I pretend to have a terrible illness.

''No.'' He replied,

''WHY NOT?!'' I loudly whined

''Because I said so.''

''THAT'S NOT FAIR!''

''I'm the teacher, everything I say is fair.''

''ONCE AGAIN, UNFAIR!''

''Tenten...''

''What?''

'' Go up with Neji and present your project.''

''UGH FINE!'' I went up in front of the class, and stood there not knowing what to do,

Neji whispered something to me, I nodded and went along with it. So we represented our math project,

and blah blah blah, you get the message. We got a A+ on it, so all was good.

Finally the bell rang, I quickly got out and rushed to my locker, I put away my stuff so I can get ready for Gym. I closed my locker, and was about to go when I was stopped by Ino.

''What the hell do you want?'' I asked,

''I don't know who you think you are, but if you think you'll get Neji before me, you're dead wrong.'' She said,

''What are you talking about? I'm not even interested.'' I replied,

''Oh really?'' She had a surprised look on her face,

''But even so, I could get any man I want. I'm not a slut, unlike you.'' I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the gym,

what did I just say? Okay, I guess I was 'In the moment' but Ino is just one of the biggest bitches in the school if you ask me,

i wasn't going to let her push me around like she owned everything.

* * *

''Okay kids. I feel you all deserve a little gift.'' Gai said,

''I hope it's not another pair of those green tights...'' Sakura whispered,

''Those things look horrible.'' I shivered,

''WE'RE GOING ON... A FIELD TRIP!'' He made his famous pose, ''A CAMPING FIELD TRIP!''

no... I hate forests. All those bugs, and what if a big bear comes and attacks everyone?

No, what if JASON that creepy guy with the masks comes and attacks everyone.

''Make sure to get your parents to sign this.'' Gai handed us all permission slips, ''Now anyways, today we're playing Dodgeball.''

''EXCUSE ME BUT I THINK MY ANKLE'S SPRAINED!'' I said,

''With the Power of YOUTH you can never back down with a little injury.'' He replied,

you can not be serious.. well, I tried.

* * *

So we started playing dodgeball. Unfortunately, I kept getting hit dead in the face. And guess who was doing it?

''HEY TENNY! CATCH!'' Ino yelled throwing a bright red ball dead at me,

''OW!'' I groaned as it hit me in the stomach, ''Okay, I've had it...'' I picked a ball up, aimed it at Ino, then threw it. I forgot I had horrible aim, and ended up hitting someone else.

''SASUKE! Are you okay?'' I heard someone say as they ran up to him, he was flat on the floor. Oh yeah, and when I get hit in the head and stomach, no one cares.

I just whistled, and acted like nothing happened.

''TENTEN DID IT! GET HER!'' I heard someone yell, then a whole bunch of dodgeballs came at me.

''Oh shit...'' I mumbled, I tried to cover myself, which was useless because I was completely covered in dodgeballs.

Man, this is going to hurt like a bitch in the morning.

* * *

''Here you go.'' Shizune said giving me a icepack,

''Thanks, ugh.'' I said putting it on my head, then my eye, then... well pretty much everywhere hurted,

''I cannot believe you.'' Sakura said as she came in,

''What did I do?'' I sighed,

''You know what you did.'' She crossed her arms,

''Oh, did I really hurt your baby sasuke?'' I rolled my eyes,

''um well... you kinda did... but um.. HE'S NOT MY BABY... '' She started blushing, playing with her fingers... kinda like Hinata. It was so obvious she liked him, I dunno why she still tries to deny it.

''I didn't do it on purpose you know. That Ino bitch kept urking me. I guess I have bad aim. I never really liked sports.'' I said,

''I'll knock that whore into next week for you, if you'd like.'' She said pumping her fists,

''LANGUAGE! If you can't be respectful, then don't come into my office.'' Shizune said then kicked us right out.

''Isn't she the friendliest?'' I said, then we both started laughing,

''That reminds me... Have you gotten with that boy yet?'' Sakura randomly asked,

''Gotten with what boy?'' I asked acting confused,

''You know... that boy.'' She said, thinking I knew,

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I sighed,

I knew... I just, don't feel like mentioning him right now.

''Yes you do. Don't play stupid with me. You know, you know, who I'm talking about.'' Sakura put her hands on her hips,

Just then, Hinata came out of nowhere.

''HINATA! Hey, what's going on?'' I said trying to get off the subject,

''H-Hello T-Tenten and Sakura... I-I-I wanted to give you both something.'' She shyly said,

''What is it?'' We both asked,

''I-I was wondering if m-m-maybe um... you'd l-like to come to a sleepover at my house tonight.'' She said,

''Will your cousin be there?'' Sakura asked grinning at me,

''U-Uh, U-Um, I think so.'' She said,

''WE'D LOVE TO COME! RIGHT TENTEN?!'' She put her hand around my shoulder,

''Thanks see you two there, here's the address.'' She gave us both a paper with her address then walked away,

''Well Tenten...'' Sakura started saying,

''Uh, who's Hinata's Cousin?'' I asked scratching my head,

Sakura fell on the floor, ''YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!'' She yelled getting up,

''I'm serious, who is her cousin? Is he/she a new crush of yours?'' I honestly didn't know, I mean... how the heck am I suppose to know everything about everyone in this stupid school?

''I'll give you a hint. Who else looks almost EXACTLY like Hinata?'' She asked me,

''Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm... let me think...'' I started scratching my head again, ''Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Lady Tsunade?'' I finally answered,

''BAKA!'' Sakura slapped the back of my head,

''OWWW! WHO IS IT THEN?!'' I yelled getting irritated,

''Just forget it then. I'm going home.'' Sakura said getting her stuff out of her locker,

''C'MON TELL ME!'' I pleaded, now I'm curious on who it is.

''You'll see at the sleepover. I'll pick you up in my car.'' She said,

''Ugh, why must you do these things to me.'' I sighed,

''Ugh, why must you be such a idiot.'' She sighed mocking me,

* * *

Later that night, I was getting ready to go to Hinata's house, packing my stuff.

''HEY HURRY UP MAN! GAS AIN'T CHEAP!'' Sakura yelled from outside, repeatly honking her carhorn

''SHUTUP! I'M ALMOST DONE!'' I yelled back,

''Tenten...'' Yumi came inside my room,

''What is it?'' I asked,

''Can I come with you?'' She asked,

''I'm sorry but no. This is only with girls from our school.'' I said,

''I WANNA GO!'' Yumi yelled,

''AND I SAID NO!'' I yelled back,

''I WANNA GO, I WANNA GO! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW!'' She yelled,

''You know where you're going to go?'' I said going in my dresser, and pulling out duct tape. ''To sleep. Now be quiet, before you wake up everyone in this neighborhood.'' I put tape on her mouth

''MPPRFHFHRPFFHRPF MPPFHRHFP'' She yelled through the tape,

''See ya!'' I grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs to Sakura's car, I got in and buckled my seatbelt,

''Took you long enough. Jeez.'' Sakura said driving to Hinata's house,

''Not my fault you're impaitent. Now hurry up and drive, before we're late.'' I said,

* * *

Took about 10minutes to get to Hinata's house, luckily I was in a car. Unluckily, this time I almost died by Sakura's reckless driving. She nearly killed a dog, and a innocent old lady.

We walked up to Hinata's door and knocked.

The one who opened the door was... Neji.

I nearly had a WTF look on my face.

''Why is he here?'' I whispered to Sakura,

''You really are an Idiot aren't you?'' She shook her head,

''Are you going to come in or not?'' Neji asked,

''uh... yeah.'' I said going inside.

this was going to be a interesting sleepover...

* * *

**And that's it. Sorry this chapter took so long. I lost ideas for a moment.. well, a few days or weeks actually. lol. I'm starting a new story though. It's not really a pairing of anyone though. It's more of a comedy kind of story. When I'm finished, I might public it.**


	7. Chapter 7

When I got into Hinata's living room... there was Hinata of course,Ino... ugh..,and Temari... she's okay.. I guess. I haven't really talked to her.

Sakura and I, set down our sleeping bags with everyone else on the living room.

''Hi Tenny!'' Ino fake smiled waving her hand,

I was about to say something rude, but then Sakura bumped me hard with her elbow,

''Owww, What?'' I tried hard to whisper,

''Be nice please? Just for tonight?'' Sakura pleaded,

''...Fine.. I'll try. I can't make any promises.'' I sighed,

''Thank you.'' She hugged me,

''I'll be right back.'' I went upstairs to look for a bathroom, to change into my pajamas,

then I spotted Hinata's room and got curious.

I peaked inside, to see... and did I spot? Her room filled with Pictures of Naruto,

I think I saw a lock of his hair too.

Okay.. this girl, NEEDS to get laid... Badly.

I got a little creeped out, so I tiptoed out, I saw another room.

I'm nosy, so OF COURSE, I had to look.

The room looked normal, and sorta nice. So, I guess not all of Hinata's family members are creepy stalkers.

Not that I think Hinata's a creepy stalker or anything.

Who's room is this though?

I looked around more, I saw a fancy looking computer.. it was still on, so someone must've just been using it.

My curiousity got the best of me and I started messing with it.

''Hello.'' A small voice said from behind me,

''I DIDN'T DO IT! I'M INNOCENT!'' I got in a protective stance, frightened, then I looked to see it was just a little girl... she looked a little like a younger version of Hinata, with black hair.

''Do what?'' She asked confused,

''Uh.. nothing. Who are you?'' My nervousness calmed down a bit,

''I'm Hanabi! and who are you? and why are you in cousin Neji's room?'' She asked again,

My eye twitched a bit, ''You ask too many questions... Wait... did you just say... 'cousin'?''

''Yes, I did. and unless you wanna get in trouble for breaking his picture frame, I suggest you do as I say.'' She made a evil grin,

''Wait.. I didn't break a-'' I was cut off by Hanabi taking one of the picture frames, and letting it fall on the floor,

''and for breaking this computer...'' She was about to break the computer to but then I stopped her,

''OKAY! OKAY! What do you want?'' I asked nervously, last thing I needed was for someone else to hate me, this kid went from innocent, to the devil's child.

''Hmmmmm.. give me 10bucks.'' She ordered,

''Ugh fine.'' I sighed and gave it to her, ''That's it?''

''Hmmmmmmmm, be my slave for a whole day.''

''FORGET IT! I refuse to be blackmailed by a little girl, when I haven't done anything. GOODBYE!'' I stomped angrily out the room,

I assume she's Hinata's little sister, even if she is... I'm not going to get pushed around by her. I don't care what she does, or says.

* * *

I finally changed, then rushed back downstairs, before I got into more drama. Then I sat down with everyone.

''What should we do?'' Hinata asked,

''It's your house, shouldn't you decide?'' Sakura said,

''How about a game?'' Ino suggested,

''Truth or dare?'' Temari added,

''YES!'' Everyone but me said,

''Can't we do something else? Like, scary stories, or.. um... I don't know.. something that actually happens at sleepovers?'' I suggested,

I hated truth or dare... I always ended doing something I regret ever doing.

''What's wrong Tenny? Not women enough to face a little dare?'' Ino mocked,

''I'm women enough to break your ugly face. You know what? FINE. Play the freaking game, I wanna be the one dared first.'' I said annoyed,

''Okay then Tenten... Truth or dare?'' Sakura asked,

I knew Sakura well, well enough not to imediately pick dare. and I wasn't going to let Ino peer pressure me into anything.

''Truth.'' I started getting nervous,

Sakura sighed like she was disappointed, ''Is it true... that... uh...'' I'm guessing she didn't know what to ask me,

then I saw Ino whisper something to Temari, then Temari whispered it to Sakura.

''Oh. Um. Is it true that, you're lesbian?'' She asked,

''YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!'' I yelled out angrily, ''WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?''

''One that you're suppose to answer?'' Temari sarcastically said,

''Ugh... I'm not a lesbian. How could you get such a retarded idea?'' I crossed my arms,

Everyone's head turned to Ino,

''Hey, why are you looking at me? FOREHEAD GIRL WAS THE ONE THAT ASKED IT!'' She tried acting innocent,

then everyone turned to Sakura,

''Well you did say you... didn't like ANY boys.'' Sakura said,

I'm surrounded by idiots.

''Okay Hinata, since this is your party. You should go next. '' Ino said,

''U-U-Um okay.'' She looked more nervous than I did to be honest,

''Truth or dare?'' Ino asked,

''Dare...'' Hinata answered,

''I dare you... to... call Naruto right now and ask him out on a date.'' A big evil smirk grew on her face, similar to Hanabi's... only more devilish, and scary.

''B-B-But, I don't even have his number.'' She started blushing,

''I have it on my phone, here. I already called him for you and set it on speaker. do the rest.'' Ino handed Hinata her phone,

Hinata's face grew BRIGHT red, she looked like a Tomato.

''Hello?'' The phone spoke,

''Umm... H-Hi Naruto. It's me Hinata...'' She got more nervous, biting her lip,

''Oh, Hinata. Didn't expect you to be calling me this late. What's up?'' Naruto asked,

''Um... uh... I.. uh.. have something to um. a-ask you.''

''What? Don't keep me waiting here in suspense!'' He sounded a little impaitent, that's Naruto for ya.

She started biting her lip harder, closing her eyes... I bet she wishes she could just disappear right now.

''Would you.. um.. please.. uh, go on a date with me?'' She then quickly hung up the phone and gave it back,

''There.. I did it.'' She breathed out with relief that it was finally over,

''Don't you wanna know what his response is?'' Ino asked surprised that she actually went through with it,

''I don't think we should torcher her anymore.'' I went to comfort her,

''Wait.. n-no. I wanna hear what he's gonna say.'' Hinata said,

Everyone gasped in sync,

Hinata took back the phone, then called him again.

''Well Naruto? What's your answer?'' She asked confidently,

''Oh wow.. um. Yeah I guess, when do you wanna go out?'' He asked,

''Tomorrow.'' She answered,

''Okay, see ya then!'' He said,

''Bye bye!'' She hung up happily,

Everyone had their mouth's wide opened, surprised at what Hinata just did. She used to be so shy, and she never had the guts to ask Naruto out... until now.

''What?'' She didn't know why everyone was staring at her,

''Uh anyways... Sakura's turn truth or dare?'' Temari asked,

''Dare.'' Sakura gulped,

''I dare you to... take off your clothes outside... and yell 'YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE!' in your underwear '' Temari said trying not to laugh,

''Couldn't she do something less... graphic?'' I asked,

''No.'' She said,

''It's fine... I'll.. do it. but pray for me.'' Sakura begged as she walked outside,

''I will.'' I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her make an embarassment of herself.

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V(Point Of View)**

I walked outside barefooted, it was a little chilly outside.

All I wanted to do was disappear. I kinda regret getting Tenten to come to this party.

Now I have no choice to do this. Oh well, I'll deal with worst problems than this soon enough.

I took off my pajamas, I was only in my underwear now.

I ran around and shouted ''YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH YOLO!''

I started shivering from the cold, then I went back inside and put my clothes back on.

* * *

**Back To Tenten's P.O.V**

When Sakura came back inside, everyone except me and Hinata started laughing.

All I had was sympathy for her, but a little tiny part of me felt she deserved it for making me have to deal with this.

''Okay Tenny. Your turn again.'' Ino said,

''What? I went already, shouldn't it be your turn?'' I asked,

''Sorry but only Temari and I get to make the Truth or dares.'' She said,

that's a damn lie. She let sakura have a turn... she wants to manipulate me, doesn't she?

''Okay Tenny, truth or dare.'' She gave me another fake smile that made me wanna punch her teeth out,

''Ugh fine. Dare.'' I groaned,

I saw Sakura whisper something to Temari, and She whispered it to Ino, and then Ino whispered something to Hinata,

''What are ya'll doing?'' I asked squinting my eyes at them, they were planning something,

Sakura started whistling acting like nothing was going on,

Hinata gulped then went upstairs,

''Okay Tenny, we all got a dare for you.'' She looked kinda skeptical about what she was gonna say,

''What is it?'' I raised an eyebrow,

She sighed, then whispered something to Temari,

''JUST SAY IT!'' Temari angrily yelled,

''SHHHH!'' Everyone said,

''Okay... okay. I dare you to...'' She started saying then stopped,

''WHAT!?'' I started getting impaitent,

''To kiss Neji.'' She finally finished, I knew it killed her to say that considering the fact she threatened me in the hallway, since she liked him.

''NO WAY IN HELL! NO, WAY. NO FREAKING WAY, NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!'' I stood up yelling,

''NO! NO! NO! I RATHER JUMP OFF A BRIDGE, AND GET EATEN BY A SHARK A GAZILLION BAZILLION, TAZILLION TIMES THAN DO THAT!'' I kept on yelling

''Do what?'' Neji came downstairs with Hinata who looked scared for me,

''Oh.. Neji. What a surprised, when did you come here?'' I asked nervously,

''I live here?'' He looked at me like I was crazy,

''Don't back out now.'' Sakura whispered to me,

I looked back down at her giving her the 'I'mseriouslygoingtomurderyoufo rmakingmedothis'

''Hello? What do you need me for?'' Neji asked,

''What do you mean?'' I asked acting confused,

''Hinata called me down here, saying you needed me?'' He said,

''Who's Hinata?'' I asked again,

He sighed at my stupidity, ''If you called me down just for this, I'm going back upstairs.'' He started walking up the stairs,

''Wait.. no stop.'' I said

''What?'' He said turning around,

I took a deep breath, then let it out. I can do this. No regrets right? I'd get to kiss the one guy I have a crush on, even if he doesn't like it.

I went up to him, ''I'm sorry I have to do this.'' I pulled his face in my hands then kissed him,

''That's all?'' He asked pulling away from me,

''Uh...'' I didn't know what to say,

''I'm leaving then.'' He went back upstairs,

I cannot believe this... is he serious?

then unfortunately I fell backwards on the stairs

''Ow Fuck'' I said hitting one of the stairs,

''My Ow'' I hit another one of the stairs,

''Life Ow.'' I landed face first on the floor.

A/N: Lol, I had to add a little interesting end to this chapter. Hope you liked it. By the way, I made a new story called ''Behind The Evil'' if anyone wants to check it out, it's a comedy fanfiction. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you very much. :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Before you read this. Well, I doubt anyone really reads this, but if anyone does. Just wanna let you know, I might change the Point of Views from Tenten to other people, not just Sakura. If you have any ideas on P.O.V's you want me to do, just say it in the reviews.

''Tenten! Tenten!'' I heard a voice called,

I opened my eyes to see a bunch of people I never seen before, I was on a sofa... I couldn't seem to remember anything.

''Tenten are you okay?'' A pink haired girl asked,

''Who, me?'' I asked,

''YES YOU! WHO ELSE WOULD I CALL TENTEN?'' She yelled angrily,

''Sorry... I didn't know.'' I said,

''Huh? Now is not the time for acting like a idiot...'' She said,

''I'm not, I really didn't know. Believe me.'' I said,

I was confused, I didn't know who I was, where I was, and who these people were. plus the back of my head hurts.

* * *

**Hinata's P.O.V(Point of View)**

''Tenten, I'm being serious. This isn't funny.'' Sakura said,  
''Wait, who's Tenten?'' Tenten said,

''YOUR NAME!'' Sakura yelled,

''Umm.. S-Sakura.. I think she really did lose her memory..'' I said,

I mean.. she look like she hit her head pretty badly when she fell down those stairs,

''Shut up, you don't know her as good as I do. She pulls stupid jokes like this all the time'' Sakura angrily said,

Why was she so angry? I guess she doesn't like me.

''Hey, Sakura. You don't have to be so mean. Hinata never said anything bad to you.'' Ino said,

''Look who's talking. Atleast I'm not a big bitch, who's mean to everyone I meet.'' Sakura rolled her eyes,

''Yesyouare'' Temari coughed,

''What was that? Couldn't quite hear you.'' Sakura put her hand against her hear,

''STOP FIGHTING!'' I shouted, which caught everyone's attention.. since I don't really speak up.

''I want a taco.'' Tenten whined,

''Anyways, I did this whole thing so we could along and be friends. Not so everyone can fight and start hating each other.'' I sighed,

''SHE STARTED IT!'' Sakura yelled pointing at Ino,

''NO I DIDN'T!'' Ino yelled back,

''I WANT A TACO!'' Tenten yelled,

''WE DON'T HAVE ANY TACOS!'' I yelled wanting to pull my hair out,

''And this is what we call a sleepover.'' Temari sighed gesturing with her hands,

''BE QUIET!'' Everyone yelled at her,

''Shouldn't we be worried about Tenten?'' I asked, ''She could have hurt herself badly...''

''I almost forgot...'' Sakura calmed down and walked over to Tenten,

She grabbed up Tenten by her shirt, and started shaking her. ''SNAP OUT OF YOUR LITTLE AMNESIA ACT DAMNIT!'' She yelled repeatly shaking her,

''I don't think violence is the answer... sakura.'' I said,

''How about Murder then?'' Sakura raised her fists,

''NOOO!'' We grabbed Sakura before she could do anything harsh,

''If I was ever your friend, I regret it. You seem like one abusive little bitch.'' Tenten commented,

''Okay.. that's it. YOU'RE DEAD!'' Sakura lifted up the TV, and prepared to throw it at Tenten,

''Nice pink haired girl... Nice...'' Tenten got off the sofa, and carefully backed away as Sakura went towards her,

''Ten...Ten... YOU'RE DEAD!'' She yelled chasing Tenten around while carrying a TV, I don't know how in the world, she could run around while carrying that TV.

''it's YOUR FAULT!'' Ino yelled,

''No, it's your fault.'' Temari groaned,

''SHUT UP AND STOP LYING!'' Ino got up frustatedly,

''How can I? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S LYING!'' Temari stood up aswell,

''This is not going as I planned.'' I shook my head sighing

''GET BACK HERE YOU BUNHAIRED BRAT!'' Sakura snapped still chasing after Tenten,

''No thanks, I'd rather stick my head in a toilet bowl.'' Tenten said,

''IT'S YOUR FAULT!'' Ino and Temari were still arguing about who knows what...

''EVERYONE FREEZE!'' I shouted,

surprisingly, everyone did.

''Okay, if this fighting continues. I'll get my most deadliest weapon.'' I said,

I didn't wanna have to do this, but I have to.

''W-w-what Deadliest weapon?'' Ino started looking frightened,

''My Little Sister.'' I said,

all of a sudden, thunder rumbled...

''OWW!'' Tenten rubbed her head, ''Something hit me in the head. What's going on Hinata?''

Looks like she got her memory back... what a relief.

''Idiot, slow as always.'' Sakura sighed,

''Huh?'' Tenten looked confused,

''Anyways, unless you want me to use my deadliest weapon. You have to all... BEHAVE!'' I tried to look as fierce as I can, but I kinda failed.

''Okay, okay... I don't see what's so scary about your little sister though.'' Ino said,

''Oh, you'll see soon enough.'' I grinned,

* * *

We all finally agreed, to watch a movie. Sadly, a scary movie. I really never liked scary movie... they always gave me nightmares...

And now I had to watch, Nightmare on Elm Street.

* * *

**Back To TenTen's P.O.V.(Point Of View)**

I LOVED scary movies, Nightmare on Elm Street was one of my favorites, I found scary movies more funny, than scary.

''HAH! I can't believe they actually fell for that.'' I said laughing,

''OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, TURN IT OFF!'' Hinata covered herself with a pillow so she couldn't see,

''This is boring.'' Temari yawned,

''Agreed.'' Ino and Sakura said,

''RAWR!'' Hanabi grabbed Hinata's shoulders from behind the sofa,

''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH OMG OMG OMG.'' She fell off the sofa from getting freaked out then passed out,

''HAHAHAHAHA, GETS HER EVERYTIME, AHAHAHAHAHAHHA.'' Hanabi fell down laughing, ''THAT'LL NEVER GET OLD.''

''Devil little child, aren't you?'' I said shaking my head,

''What's it to you?'' Hanabi stopped laughing at my comment,

''Shouldn't you be nice to your older sister? Instead of doing stuff like that?'' I asked,

''What does it matter to you? It's not like you're the one that always gets ignored. So just LEAVE ME ALONE. BUN HAIRED WEIRDO!'' She yelled then ran upstairs, ''You'll regret ever saying that.''

''Oh how awesome, more bad luck tonight.'' I leaned my face against my arm, and continued watching the movie.

After the movie finished, we kept fanning Hinata, trying to get her to wake up. Unfortunately, she was knocked out cold.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Hanabi said, what did she mean ''It's not like you're the one that always get ignored.''

maybe I shouldn't had kept harassing her, or rather... kept making side comments about what she does, I guess it's a little sister's job to be evil.

Like my little sister Yumi.

''I suddenly want Tacos...'' I sighed,

''Not this again.'' Sakura put her hand against her face,

''What? I'm hungry.'' I said,

''I have a idea. Everyone shut up, and go to sleep. And never mention one thing about this sleepover, EVER again. Deal?'' Sakura suggested,

''DEAL!'' Everyone agreed.

Next thing you know, everyone, including me was fast asleep.

Yeah, one memorable sleepover. Never agreeing to one... Again.

**End Notes: Okay, I wanted to make it interesting and put it so Hinata had a little more confidence than usual. not ALOT but more. If I don't get more reviews, I might not update anymore... so if people even like this story, please review? Thank you. 3**


	9. Chapter 9

Author notes: Okay, I SWEAR to update every weekend, no promises during the week, since I have school and stuff. But I promise to always update on the weekends if I get more reviews, one or two is fine with me, I just wanna know people still read this. :D

Crazy4cocoapuffs: To answer your question um, no Hinata's dad had nothing to do with the crash, uh, I made it so that Neji and Hinata live together since Neji's dad died, and it would make sense to include that in this story. I don't even know if Neji has a mom so, I didn't wanna put it so that he lived by himself. Hope that answered your question! :D

**Tenten's P.O.V(Point Of View)**

It's been a few days since that crazy sleepover, I swore to erase it from my memory, and never speak of it again.

The craziness didn't stop there though, today was the day of that freaking 1 week field trip, which means I'll be with a bunch of people I hate, for a whole week. Okay Tenten, just get it over with. Hopefully it won't be as bad as I'm trying to make it out to be.

I went downstairs to the kitchen after I took a shower and got dressed. I was dressed in a simple outfit, tight jeans, and a graphic t-shirt. I decided together I'd wear my hair down, and loose.

''Tenten can i come with you?'' Yumi pleaded,

''No,'' I said,

''Whyyyyyyyyyyyy nottttttt'' She annoyingly whined,

''Because, this is only for people at my school.'' I stated,

''Then I'll just sign up for your school!'' She cheered,

''You're too young.'' I sighed, ''You're going to make me late, bye.'' I quickly got my bag, and rushed out of the house before Yumi asked me anymore boring questions.

I managed to get to school in time, everyone was started to climb on the school bus that takes you to the trip.

''Where have you been?'' Sakura asked, clearly relieved that I came. ''Plus wow, your hair looks so pretty! Are you trying to get someone's attention?''

My eye twitched a little bit, ''No, I'm over that whole little crush. I just wanted to do something different. Now shut up and get on the bus.'' I commanded,

Sakura rolled her eyes at my rudeness, and did as I said.

When we got on the bus, it was really noisy, people were throwing stuff at each other, etc. Sakura and I decided to sit in the back, but before I could sit next to Sakura, Lee came in and sat right next to her. and I ended up having to sit next to Choji... the whole ride.

''WHO WANTS TO SING A SONG?'' Gai yelled,

I groaned, why did I even come on this trip? I could've just pretended I was sick, or say I moved to Mexico... Actually, moving to Mexico doesn't sound like such a bad idea, I'll change my name to Steve, and own my own Taco bussiness, I'm such a genius! Then again... how am I gonna afford the tickets to Mexico? Oh well.

* * *

After about 3 or 4 hours of hell on the bus, we finally arrived.

When I got off the bus, I couldn't believe my eyes. The place was a complete dump, it was worn down... everything looked like it was about to fall apart, but a few nails made it stay up.

I turned my head to see another class go to a different camp next to us, that looked like Paradise. I saw a lake, a snack bar, you name it. This trip is going to probably be the worst week of my entire life.

''Isn't it BEAUTIFUL?'' Gai started to tear up, ''I went here at the edge of my youth, it brings back fond memories.''

''He must have some really sick memories from this place...'' I muttered,

''Tenten, would you like to lead us inside this glorious place?'' Gai suddenly asked,

Everyone started staring at me,

''Uh... no thanks.. I'll stay right here where it's safe.'' I backed up a little bit, having a awkward smile upon my face.

''Oh c'mon Tenny. Like they say, Ladies first?'' Ino teased pushing me forward,

''Don't touch me.'' I slapped her away then sighed, ''Guess there's no way out of this... FOLLOW ME EVERYONE!'' I leaded everyone inside,

It was like we was taking a tour of The Dump. Guess the teachers were too cheap to take us to a decent place.

We stopped at what I suppose was our cabins.

''Okay everyone, Go get a goodnight's sleep.'' Gai said,

''But it's still daylight outside. I'm not even tired!'' Naruto whined, being as hyper as him everyday... I can see why.

''You'll need to rest up your youth if you wanna be prepared for tomorrow.'' Gai did his signature pose,

''What's gonna happen tomorrow?'' Sakura asked, looking a little frightened.

''It's a surprise. NOW OFF TO BED!'' Gai went to his cabin with the other teachers who supervise us,

* * *

When I got to my cabin, there was... A Bed. Two beds actually, for my roommate, who thankfully was Sakura. But that's pretty much it. Oh wow, this is such a fantastic trip, so exciting.

I had nothing better to do, so I just went to sleep. Which was harder than I thought on this stiff wooden bed. Yes, it was a WOODEN bed. Just one pillow, and a thin blanket. What was Gai smoking when he wanted to bring us here?

I kept tossing, and turning on the bed, until finally I fell asleep...

Then 2minutes later, I get woken up by someone shaking me.

''TENTEN! C'mon everyone's over at the other camp's lake swimming!'' Sakura giddly said,

''Ugh.'' I got up stretching, ''What about the teachers? what if they catch us?''

''They're sleeping, they'll never find out. C'MON!'' She pulled me out of bed, which made me land on the floor,

''Owww, I don't even have a bathing suit.'' I rubbed my aching head,

''I knew you'd say that. So I took it upon myself to pack a extra one.'' She gave me a red and white striped bikini.

''There is no way, in... HELL! That i'm gonna wear this.'' I threw it back at her, then layed back in my bed.

''C'monnnn please! I'll be all alone.'' She begged,

''No.'' I put the pillow over my head,

''There'll be cute boys there!'' She said,

''I don't care.'' I said,

''Neji might be there too...'' She teased,

''I don't... um... JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!'' I hid under my blanket,

''YOU'RE COMING, AND THAT'S FINAL! Even if I have to drag you there myself.'' Sakura stated,

''NO!'' I yelled holding on to my bed as Sakura began trying to pull me off, ''I like it better here, it's safe... and quieter. What will it take for you to leave me alone?!''

''When you decide to come with me.'' Sakura said,

''Ugh fine.'' I finally said,

''YAY!'' She let go of me, then hugged me tightly,

''I... can't breath.'' I coughed,

''Oh.. sorry.'' She let go of me,

''I'll go, but I'm not putting that... 'thing' on.'' My eye twitched again just looking at it, I've never liked exposing my body in public.

'''You BETTER wear it. Or... I could just tell everyone what happened at the sleepover.'' Sakura threatened,

''You wouldn't dare...'' I narrowed my eyes at her,

''Mhmm, I would. So, hurry up and meet me outside.'' She gave me the Bikini, and went back outside.

Evil, pure evil. I knew it was a bad idea to leave her with my sister.

* * *

I got the Bikini on, and brushed my hair to fix it up. I met Sakura back outside.

Then I thought for a second, wait... she threatened me with the sleepover, when I could just threaten her right back. I mean, I'm not the one who went outside in my underwear singing loudly. I'm truely an idiot...

''Good, you came. Now c'mon!'' She grabbed my arm, and we went to the lake,

When I got there, boys started staring at me in a way I wasn't used to... Which is exactly why I never wore bikinis.

''Uh excuse me.'' A tall guy, with short black hair, and pale white skin came up to us,

''Oh, hey. Sai, Just the guy I was looking for!'' Sakura smiled in a way... I knew she was planning something.

''I want you to meet Tenten. Tenten, this is Sai.'' She introduced,

''Hi...'' I blankly greeted

''Hello there... Tenten. You look very beautiful.'' He smiled,

My face started to get a little red, and Sakura started grinning,

''Umm thanks.''I started to get a little shy, I wasn't exactly used to being complimented on my looks by guys.

''Hey, don't get all shy now.'' Sakura whispered elbowing me, ''Sai, maybe you should take her to get something to eat... she looks a little pale.''

''Sure. Come with me.'' He took my hand, and led me to the snackbar nearby,

I mouthed back to Sakura silently ''I'm going to kill you.''

* * *

Author notes: I guess this chapter was okay. hope you liked it. 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Author notes: I'm actually writing my 10th chapter of this story. Hard to believe. lol. Hope you reviewers enjoy it. My other chapters haven't really been that good, but i'm trying to improve the best I can. :D Plus I promise this will have more NejixTenten moments**

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V(Point Of****View)**

I went with Sai to the snack bar, but let me just say... I wasn't happy about it. There was just something about this guy that I really don't like. The things Sakura puts me through...

''Would you like me to treat you to something?'' Sai offered,

''No thanks. I'm fine.'' I said,

''Are you sure? Your friend said you was hungry...'' He said,

''I'M NOT HUNGRY! Do you believe everything she says? Ugh, sometimes I wish I never came to this school.'' I groaned in annoyance, I just wish I could go somewhere... far away from here.

''I see. I'm sorry then, I'll go.'' He was about to go, but I grabbed his arm to pull him back,

''Wait.. don't go. I should be the one saying sorry, you never did anything...'' I sighed, ''I just have alot of stuff going on.''

Sai hesitated, but he stood anyways. '' Like what? You can tell me about it.''

''It's... complicated.'' I started playing with my hair a little bit,

''I'd understand.'' He had a sincere smile on his face, and looked into my eyes,

''Well.. um..'' Before I could say anything, Ino came.

''HEY SAI! COME JOIN US!'' She pulled him away.

''Ino... I swear.. one day.'' I angrily banged the closest thing next to me with my fists, and got Soda all over me.

''HEY I WAS GONNA DRINK THAT!'' Sakura yelled, I swear, how did Ino and Sakura not become best friends, they're so similar.

''I'm going back.'' I angrily got up and started walking back,

I stopped when i saw something catch my eye.

Hinata and Naruto were playing in the water... then they shared a little kiss.

I couldn't help but sigh. I wish I could one day have a relationship like that. But what kind of guy would want a girl like me? I'm rude, I'm not really pretty, and I'm not exactly what I'd call 'Smart'. So finding someone who actually liked me, for me... was gonna be pretty hard.

As i was walking back to my cabin, I happen to start thinking about the sleepover, and how I kissed Neji...

Did it really mean nothing to him? It was all because of a stupid game, but did he like it or not? I couldn't get over that. One minute he seems like a goodguy, then the next, he seems like a total douche. I don't really understand him. He's different from other guys I met. I have to admit, I lied when I said I didn't have that little crush on him anymore.

Just as I was thinking all of that, Guess who I bump into? Again?

''Neji... uh, sorry.'' I nervously scratched the back of my head,

''It's fine.'' He said. Here's my chance... I should ask him right here, and now. Do it Tenten, you can do it.

''Nice weather we're having today right?'' I randomly blurted out, ''Damnit... why can't I say it?'' I muttered quietly,

''Are you okay?'' Neji asked,

''I'm fine. I just... ugh. I've been wanting to ask you something for a while. but I can't get myself to say it.'' I looked down at my feet,

''If it's about the other night. I just want to say, you're.. a very good kisser.'' He tried to prevent himself from making eye contact with me, since he couldn't believe what he just said.

''What? really?'' I looked back up at him, surprised at his words. Was this the REAL Neji Hyuga? The side of him he's been hiding?

''Yes. I didn't mean to act the way I did. I just was startled in the moment.'' He started looking nervous hiself, maybe I have found a guy that'll accept me... for me.

''Wanna try again then?'' I asked as a little smile plastered on my face, as I looked into his gorgeous eyes.

''Try what?''

''You know...'' My palms started getting a little sweaty as I started to bite the bottem of my lip,

He figured out what I meant, then our faces began getting closer together.

I never thought I'd ever get another chance like this. Being this close to guy, having this strange feeling, my heart beating fast.

Feeling his lips upon mine...

* * *

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I felt bad about yelling at Tenten, so I decided to go find her and apologize.

As I was looking for Tenten, I spotted her with Neji...

Strange, I thought she didn't even like him. But then I saw something they were doing that caught my eye, and I decided to get closer, and hide behind a bush.

Are they seriously doing what I think they were doing?

''U-U-Um S-Sakura what a-are you d-doing behind a bush?'' Hinata came from behind me, but I quickly pulled her down to prevent being seen,

''I-I-Is that Cousin Neji, and Ten-'' I covered her mouth,

''SHHHHHH!'' I said, ''It's getting to the good part.''

I know I wasn't one to spy, but this is probably the last time I'll ever see something like this.

I thought what they did that night was a one time thing...

Wait.. they disappeared.

''Where did they go?'' I tried hard not to yell,

''Oh Sakura~'' I heard someone sing, then crack their knuckles,

I turned around, to see none other than Tenten.

''Oh dear.. T-Tenten, I-I'm sorry.'' Hinata got scared,

''It's fine Hinata. Go while I beat up miss Iliketospyonotherpeoplekissi ng'' She cracked her knuckles again,

Hinata quickly did as Tenten said, and ran away, not looking back.

''Listen... We're been bestfriends right? I don't think beating me up is really neccesary.'' I got up, and nervously backed away from her, Tenten might look harmless... but get her mad.. and you're in for trouble.

''Oh really? Well, Best friends don't spy on each other when they need privacy.'' She had that evil look in her eye.

''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEP!'' I attempted to run away from her Screaming, as she was chasing me.

* * *

**TenTen's P.O.V**

****After I finally managed to catch Sakura, I noticed it was getting late so I decided to get back to the Cabin before any of the Teachers catch me.

I happily layed down in bed, and fell asleep.

Flash Back

_''Daddy please don't go!'' My tiny 5year old hands tugged on his pants, but he kicked me away._

_Tears streamed down my face, _

_''Don't you DARE lay a hand on her!'' My mom become furious, _

_''I could care less about either of you. I'm glad I'll never see either of you again.'' He slammed the door as he left..._

_End Of Flash Back  
_

__I gasped as I woke up, my face and hands were sweaty. I felt frightened.. It must've been from that dream... I still remember it, even if I was really young when it happened.

I looked at my phone to see it was 12:45am. Across from me, Sakura was quietly sleeping in her bed.

Rubbing my eyes, and yawning, I opened the door, and decided to take a little walk.

It was quiet, and dark.. I saw Shadows of lurking birds, and raccoons. It was sorta spooky being here at night.

I felt really tense for some reason, what if Jason comes and murders me? That freaky white masked guy has a habit of coming out of nowhere.

But wait... he isn't real.

I was about to walk back to my cabin, when I heard a loud sound.

POW!

It sounded like a Gunshot. and It sounded like it came from where that other camp.

I hurriedy ran over there. I dunno why, stupid idea if you ask me. If you hear a gunshot, run AWAY from it. But of course, curiousity got the best of me.

As I got closer to the camp, I heard groans of pain, it was coming from the Lake. So I rushed over there.

It was dark, and a little hard to see, but I managed to see a figure on the floor, I ran over to whoever it was, to get a better look at the person.

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth, to see his arm drenched in blood.

* * *

**Author's notes: This took kinda long to do, and I know it's short... but I tried by best, hope you like it. Sorry to leave a cliffhanger like that though. I like making people anxious. ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes: I'd just like to take a second to say, I love the reviewers I have. I don't have many, but every one counts. 3 So thanks to the people who have been reading this. I might continue this story until Chapter 30... or maybe even more. Depends.. Aslong as my little amount of reviewers keep supporting this story. :)  
**

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V**

''Oh my god, are you okay?'' I quickly kneeled down to see Neji's arm drenched in blood.

''I-I'm fine. Just go. You shouldn't be here...'' He stubbornly said,

''Don't be stupid. You just got shot in the arm.'' I helped him up, and put his uninjured arm over my shoulder to help him walk,

''You,,,urggh ow... Don't have to.. ugh... help... urrgh me.'' He kept wincing from the pain in his arm.

''Yes I do. You're special.. to me, and I don't like seeing you hurt.'' I shly looked to the side, as I started blushing.

''Special?'' His eyes widened a little bit as he looked towards me, like he couldn't believe what I said, then he winced again from the pain.

''Yeah. I mean, I just.. well. it's not important. We should just be worrying about your injury.'' I said as we finally got to the cabin.

I placed him gently on my bed, then I went in my suitcase, and got out a first aid kit I luckily packed. I got a towel, and wet it, then I started wiping off the blood on his arm,

''Can you not be so rough?'' He pulled his arm away from me,

''Maybe if you'd stop moving so much, it'd go by faster. You big baby.'' I grabbed his arm again, as Gently a person can possibly do.

I applied ointment after I took off the blood, then I finished by wrapping a bandange around his arm.

''Thank you...'' He said as he tried to sit up,

''No problem. If you want, you can stay here for the night.'' I offered,

''Where would you sleep then?'' He asked,

''I'm not really tired, so I'll be fine.'' I said that, yet, 5seconds later I yawned.

Neji sighed ''Why don't you sleep with me then?''

''Huh?'' I blinked repeatly, was he serious?

''It's not like I'll bite your head off. You're clearly tired, but if you don't want to. That's fine.'' He said,

I hesitated for a minute, but what the heck? It's not like anyone would know, except that Pink haired bitch I call my bestfriend over there, but she was fast asleep.

''Okay.. fine. Move over a little, will ya?'' I laid down next to him, and we were facing each other. Then I felt our hands meet each other. I laid into his chest, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

It was finally morning, and I found myself being woken up by a very loud, and annoying voice.

''WAKE THE HELL UP!'' Sakura yelled,

''For the love of... do you have to yell?'' I stretched out, then accidently fell off the bed, ''Oww, such a way to start the morning.'' I rubbed the back of my head,

Surprisingly, Neji was still sleeping.

''Why were you two sleeping together?'' She squinted her eyes, down at me.

''It's not what you think. He got injured, so I decided to heal him back here... and we fell asleep.'' I twirled my finger in my hair innocently,

''Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuure.'' She said doubtfully,

''Go Away.'' I threw a Pillow at her,

''Well you have to hurry up, so we can do whatever ridiculous thing Gai wants us to do.'' She threw the pillow right back at me, then headed out the door.

I groaned and stood up, I looked at Neji sleeping... he was so cute while sleeping. His long, beautiful, black hair hanging loosely off the side of his face... Too bad I'll have to leave him here.

I got some clothes, and then headed for the shower. Unbelieveable they even had one, considering this place had absolutley nothing.

As I was taking a shower, I heard some other girls talking.

''Hey, did you hear? There was a shootout last night.'' One girl said,

''I know, and I heard that Hyuga guy got shot during it. I hope he's okay.'' Another girl said,

''Yeah but I heard he went to sleep with some slut after that..'' The first girl said,

Slut? Me? A Slut? Are these girls serious? Who the hell do they think they're talking about? A slut is someone who sleeps with different guys all the time. I haven't actually slept with a guy, well.. I never had 'sex' with a guy. Therefore I'm not a slut, but of course, my school is full of judgemental idiots. But wait, who was the one who shot Neji in the first place? and for what reason?

I clenched the soap so hard, getting angry at what they were saying about me... that it slipped out of my hand, I attempted to pick it up, but slipped and fell down.

''Oww. Son of a bitch..'' I muttered, I always seemed to be getting hurt, Physically.

When I finished my shower, I turned off the water and dried myself off. Then I put my clothes on which was a sports tee, and some shorts. I brushed my hair out, and just let it loose like that, since I was too lazy to do anything else with it.

I went outside, to see where everyone was at, and where do I see them at? THE OTHER CAMP.

I rushed over to catch up with everyone.

''ENJOY A BETTER CAMP, WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!'' Gai yelled as he did a cannonball in the lake,

He just now realized the other camp was a complete dump? Sometimes I wonder if he's even from this planet.

I decided I'd just go take a little walk in the forest.

I was by myself, but I didn't really mind. The birds were happily singing, there were a few raccoons, and skunks about, but aslong as I didn't disturb them,

they should be fine.

''Hey, Tenny. Or should I call you, 'The Slut' now?'' A Obnoxious voice, I could fairly regonize caught my attention, as I looked up. I saw Ino, and her little squad, which was like two other girls who I could care less about.

''What are you talking about?'' I asked,

''You know.. I caught you last night with my man. You maybe had that one lucky chance at the sleepover, but other than that... you had no right to sleep with him.'' She stepped closer towards me.

I sighed at her stupidness, ''Listen here, you blonde haired skank ass bitch. I'm very tired of all the crap you're trying to put me through. But let me tell you, one, I'm not a sluit. Two, I never slept with him. and three, He's NOT EVEN your man, so you can't just say I have no right to act like he is. I've had enough with you, and if you don't back the hell off... I'll break your face. Kay? Kay.'' Glad I finally got that tension off my chest.

Her two girls were about to attack me, but she stopped them.

''I got this.'' She whispered,

''Got what? No ass?'' I smirked crossing my arms,

''What did you just say?'' Her face got red as a Tomato, oh boy.. it was gonna be fun pissing her off.

''Maybe you should get your hearing check sweetie.'' I mockingly pouted my lips,

''I'm sooo gonna beat this bitch till' she begs for mercy.'' Ino muttered,

''Come and get me then, whatcha scared of?'' I smirked again,

Ino growled, and came right at me. but I grabbed her wrists before she could do anything. I'm stronger than what people give me credit for. Then again, being as skinny as Ino looked, I'm not surprised she's as weak as she is.

''Have you ever heard of... food? You should try eating it sometime.'' I said,

''UGH! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! First you steal my man, now you insult me. It's like you want me to hate you.'' She scoffed, then managed to get out of my grip,

''What part of, He wasn't your man to begin with, don't you understand? He doesn't like you get over it.'' I rolled my eyes, but then I thought... did he even really like me though?

''You know something Tenten, go die in a ditch.'' She caught me off guard, and shoved me down on the floor,

''No way you're getting away with that.' Just as she was about to walk away, I grabbed her leg, and dragged her down on the floor with me,

I got ontop of her, and was about to give her a good punch in the face... But when I took a look at her... I stopped myself.

I shouldn't be doing this, even if I do hate her...

''Aren't you gonna hit me? Or are you too scared?'' She mocked,

''You're not even worth me putting the effort into.'' I rolled my eyes, then got up, ''I have better things to do.'' I dusted myself off and started walking away from her,

I decided I would just go back to my cabin, and check up on how Neji was doing.

But before that, I found myself getting shoved down a hill, and dumped into a puddle of mud.

''Dirty little slut.'' Ino and her friends started laughing, and walked away leaving me here in the mud.

I was drenched in mud, from head to toe. Man, I regret not striking her when I had the chance... She's gonna regret this.

* * *

I managed to get some of the mud off of me, but I was still filthy. I went to my cabin to get a new set of clothes for a shower, when something caught my attention.

Neji wasn't in the bed, and... there was dripping of blood on the bed leading out the door,

Oh no, don't tell me... please don't tell me he's bleeding to death somewhere, please.

I quickly got some more bandages and rushed to find where he was.

Luckily I found him, passed out under a tree.

I went over to him, and felt his forehead. He was fine, but the bandage I had put on his arm before was red from the blood that oozed out.

''I have to tell someone about this...'' I said as I starting putting a new bandage around his arm..

Neji opened his eyes weakily, and looked down at me, ''No, don't.'' He said,

''I have to, this could get worst, and just bandaging it over and over again isn't gonna help.. this is serious.'' My eyes grew with worry in them,

''You better not tell anyone about this... Or else.'' He threatened, then got up grasping his injured arm, and walked away from me.

What did he mean 'or else'? Should I tell someone, or not? I'm scared for him. I have to do what's best, and I think hiding it is not the best decision.

This field trip is getting more, and more complicated.


	12. Chapter 12

Author notes: Honestly, I didn't think I would continue this story, after...you know what happened... but I felt bad because a few people asked to continue it... *sighs* I'll try my best, I honestly think my writing skills are horrible.

* * *

'' Hey Tenten, what's up?''

''Huh?'' I turned around to see Sakura coming towards me,

''Your face seems a little pale, are you okay?'' Sakura asked,

''Oh uh, yeah I'm fine... um..'' I looked back to where Neji walked to,

''If you say so, anyways... there's a two legged race between us and the other class. You need to come!'' Sakura begged,

''No.'' I turned around and walked back to my cabin,

''PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO!'' Sakura jumped down and grabbed my leg,

''Let go of me.'' I demanded,

''Not till' you agree to come.'' Sakura said,

Damnit... How can I make her leave? Oh wait, I know!

''OH LOOK! IT'S SASUKE UCHIHA!'' I yelled pointing in a random direction,

''WHERE? SASUKE!'' Sakura squeeled and went in the I pointed to,

''Sucker.'' I chuckled and went in the cabin, I went in my suitcase to get my laptop. I turned it on as I sat on my bed. I got a email from some guy called ''Ladiesman09'' it said...

''Hello Hotness.''

''Do I know you?''

''Do you wanna know me?''

''Um, Not really.''

''You, Me, Hot date at the beach.''

''Go screw yourself.''

''Woah, attitude.''

''Who the hell is this?''

''Your dream guy.''

''You sound cheesy as hell. Just tell me your damn name,''

''No.''

''Why not?''

''Because.''

''Because why?''

''Because I said so.''

'''I swear... when I find out who you are... You're going to regret ever emailing me.''

''And I was about to tell you my name. Oh well, good luck in your search!''

''k.''

Rolling my eyes, I closed my laptop. Then heard these two guys talking outside. ''So, what are you going to do about that Hyuga kid? You going to finish him off?'' A voice spoke.

''Yeah, before we leave tomorrow. I'll have it done.'' Another voice spoke, and it sounded familiar... I couldn't quite make out who it was though. So I decided it was time for some spying. I snuck carefully out of the cabin, and followed them by sneaking through the bushes. I was able to get a glimspe of them, I saw a guy with blue eyes, and blonde hair in a ponytail, and a guy with brown eyes and short red hair.

''Sasori, doesn't it feel like someone's watching us?'' The Blonde said, which made me start to get nervous. My palms became sweaty. What if these guys kidnap me or something?

''You're being delusional. Hurry up, we have to meet up with him.'' Sasori said.

''Phew.'' I sighed with relief,

''Alright, Alright, jeez. You need to have more paitence.'' The two started walking away from the cabins, I carefully continued sneaking behind them. I knew I was risking getting caught by them, but I had to find out who they were and what they want. I assume the redhead, sasori guy was the one who shot Neji? But, for what reason? Neji didn't seem like the person someone would hold a grudge against... right?

''Ugh, I need to find that girl... and give her a piece of my mind...'' I heard someone groan, ''Is that Tenny?''

The guys turned their head, towards my direction and one of them started walking towards where I was hiding.

''TENNY, COME OUT! I wanna speak with you!'' Ino innoently called out,

''SHUTUP!'' I half whispered, half yelled as I placed my hand over Ino's mouth and pulled her inside the bush with me. I closed my eyes tightly praying they wouldn't find me.

''Are you sure you didn't tell anyone about this, Deidara?'' Sasori asked,

''Of course I'm sure. It's probably some lost cat or something that keeps following us.'' Deidara said,

''Hmph, whatever. Lets hurry up and go. Before he gets pissed.'' Sasori said, then I heard their footsteps continue,

''Phew.'' I sighed with relief again, two close calls...

''Achoo.'' Ino sneezed in my hands,

''EWWW! Are you freaking serious right now?'' I rubbed her disgusting snot off on the ground,

''Why in the world did you hide me?'' Ino asked,

''I'm following someone...'' I said,

''Who?'' Ino asked,

'' Two guys I assume are from the camp next to ours... They're planning something.'' I said,

''Planning what?'' Ino asked, her constant questions were pissing me off.

I sighed and just decided to tell her everything that's happened.

After telling Ino everything that's happened...

''HE DID WHAT TO MY NEJI?'' Ino yelled,

''QUIET DOWN! Also, he isn't 'your' Neji.'' I crossed my arms,

''You're just mad you'll never have him. Hmph.'' Ino crossed her arms aswell and looked away stubbornly

I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh my butt off. ''So anyways, are you willing to call a truce with me to help him?''

''A truce?'' Ino hesitated, since we really didn't like each other at all. But, she felt she had to help out Neji because she thought it'd help her chances of being his 'Girlfriend'. ''Fine... Truce.'' We shook hands on it,

''Alright, I have a plan.'' I said, Ino nodded and listened closely, which was surprising. ''Okay, Those two guys from earlier. They're planning on taking out Neji. We have to do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen. One of us has to go back to the camp and find Neji. And the other has to figure out what those guys are going to do, and when it's happening. Since Neji will actually listen to me, it's best if I go back. So, I need you to text me if you find anything out. Got it?'' I explained,

''Alright, got it.'' Ino and I exchanged phone numbers, and then I rushed back to the camp. Who would've thought I'd be doing all of this on what was suppose to be a relaxing, vacation...

Halfway, I stopped when I heard moans that someone was in pain. I searched around, then found a certain someone lying here, his arm covered in blood again. I gasped tears started rolling down my cheeks, I couldn't stand watching him do this to himself.

''Neji...'' I cried, ''Why are you doing this?''

''I h-have to stop them...'' He struggled to sit up, his body was shaking, he held the side of his arm that was bleeding.

''But look at you. You can't do anything in your state...'' I took off my sweater, and wrapped it around his bleeding arm. ''If you keep losing blood like this...''

''Nothing's going to happen to me, stop worrying so much.'' Neji said,

''No, shut up...'' I hugged him tightly, ''Do you have any idea how I would feel if I lost you? I keep seeing you in pain, and you won't let me help you. I really care about you, so I'm not going to act like there's nothing wrong with you, no matter what you say.''

''Tenten...'' Neji said softly.


	13. Chapter 13

''I need to get you back to the camp.'' I said taking out my cellphone,

''No, you can't!'' Neji snatched the phone out of my hand. Some gentlemen, huh?

''Give it back!'' I attempted to grab it back, but we ended out having a tug-o-war. Then he winced from the pain in his arm. I started biting down on my bottem lip, trying to figure out what to do. I can't just leave him here. ''Please Neji, just relax and let me help you?'', he sat up against a tree, and shook his head. ''Why not?'' I asked, annoyed with his attitude. But he didn't reply, he just closed his eyes. I rushed over next to him, and felt his forehead with my hand. He was really warm, he probably was getting a fever.

''Neji? Are you okay?'' I asked, but he still wouldn't reply, ''NEJI!'' I cried out, I felt so many emotions right now. Is he dying? Is he sick? I don't know, I felt like ripping my hair out I just don't know what to do. I realized he dropped my phone, so I quickly went to grab it. Neji's hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me, he had a tight grip.

''No Tenten.'' I lifted my head to see him Glaring down at me. I clenched my other fist, I tried to prevent myself from crying again. Crying wasn't going to help. I inhaled, then exhaled...

''What am I to you?'' I asked,

''What?'' He was surprised at my question

''Don't make me repeat myself.'' I said,

''...'' His glare turned into a confused look as he looked away from me, like he was unsure.

''Well? I'm waiting.'' I raised an eyebrow, narrowing my eyes at him.

''Tch...'' He removed his hand from my wrist.

I pulled my arm away, and frowned. ''So, I really do mean nothing to you huh?''

''...'' He just looked at me, without any comment.

''I really don't understand you.'' I sighed standing up, ''I'm going to go wash my hands, please... Stay here.'' I pleaded then went to the nearest lake which wasn't far. I bent down and washed the blood, and dirt off of my hands. So much drama with this guy. Speaking of drama... how come Ino hasn't called me yet.

* * *

**Neji's P.O.V(Point of View)**

The Hyuga sighed, as he opened his eyes. For some reason he felt guilty over not telling Tenten how he really felt about her. But he wondered, if it was love he felt for her or just lust. He never felt this way about anyone before, the confused feelings he had. For now, he didn't have time to worry about that. Neji had a important thing to do, plus Tenten hasn't came back. Maybe she was still upset, and just decided to leave him here. No, that couldn't be it. Neji knew how caring Tenten could be, even if she is a bit... hotheaded at times. His arm was still throbbing with pain, he held it as he winced again. There was a loud shriek, the Hyuga's eyes widened when he realized it came in the direction Tenten struggled to stand, using the tree for support. He made his way, as fast as he could run into the direction where the shriek came from.

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V**

I threw some water on my face, I looked like a mess. My hair was messed up, my eyes looked droopy from crying. Ugh. ''I should probably see how Ino's doing, following those two guys...'' I said to myself as I took my phone out, I was about to dial her number but someone grabbed me by my wrist.

''You won't be calling anyone.'' I looked behind me, to see that blonde guy, he was one of the guys I asked Ino to follow. He quickly grabbed my other arm and held both of my arms behind me so I wouldn't try to run away. ''So, this is the other brat that was following us?'' Sasori was in front of me, he leaned close to my face and smirked ''Have anything to say for yourself?''.

''You disgust me.'' I spitted in his face, which made his face turn red with anger.

''Don't test me, I won't hesitate to kill you.'' He held a knife to my neck,

''Okay, since i'm going to die here anyways, let me tell you something important.'' I asked, Sasori hesitated for a moment, then he decided to just hear me out. He removed the knife from my neck.  
''Okay, come closer.'' I said, and Sasori came closer, and gave me his ear. I shrieked loudly into his ear. The blonde guy behind me starting cracking up behind me, and accidently released his grip on me. I used that as a chance to run away.

''DEIDARA, YOU IDIOT! GET HER.'' Sasori yelled, and they chased after me.

I felt my legs getting tired, but I didn't want to get caught so I continued running away from them through the forest. I couldn't risk getting caught, they'll easily kill me. I don't have the best life, but I don't want it to end... I haven't even gotten married yet. I want to marry a nice guy, and have a kid or two. And a bunch of cats. I'll name them all Snowball, and we'll live happily ever after. As I was running, I soon found myself laying flat on my butt from bumping into someone. I held my forehead, where it got bumped at ''Oww...'' I groaned,

''Hmph, clumsy as ever I see.'' I looked up to see Neji standing over me, and he helped me up.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked,

''I heard someone scream, I wonder who it was...'' He said sarcastically,

''Yeah, I wonder who.'' I rolled my eyes, ''Anyways, how's your arm?''

''The bullet's still in there, so the Pain won't go away. I'll have to endure... until this trip is over.'' He said,

I sighed, then I realized we weren't that far away from the camp, it was getting late.

''I want to... take you somewhere.'' Neji suddenly said,

''Huh? Where?'' I asked,

''Come with me.'' He took my hand, and took me to a special place in the forest.

I was very cautious, because those two guys from earlier, might find us... I was afraid to tell Neji about that though.

Neji brought me to a different part of the forest, that had a beautiful lake, that was sparkling from the sunset.

I let go of his hand, and looked at the lake, mesmerized at the view. ''Wow, this is beautiful Neji.''

''You wanted to know, what you meant to me... Right?'' Neji suddenly asked,

I nodded and looked at him. He closed his eyes and breathed out, and then took a glance at the lake. ''It's never been like me to tell someone something like this... but...'' His words were cut off by my phone ringing.

''Hello?'' I answered on the phone,

''We have a medic and everything prepared.''

''Thank you, we're going back as soon as possible.''

''Just call back if you need anything else.''

''Okay, goodbye.'' With that, I hung up the phone. Neji was staring at me, and he didn't look happy at all. ''What?'' I looked at him, ''It's not what you think, umm... Sakura was just preparing something.'' I said,

''Oh? And what might that be?'' He asked, ''If you went against what I asked you...''

I stood silent, looking down at the ground with a sad look on my face. ''Tenten, answer me.'' Neji demanded.

Slowely, but barely I shook my head. I glanced up at Neji's arm then quickly looked back then, I closed my eyes to try to force the tears from coming down my face again but it was no use. I felt a tight grip on my shoulders, and opened my eyes to see his furious face ''ANSWER ME!''

''I'M SORRY! I JUST CAN'T STAND SEEING SOMEONE I LOVE SUFFERING'' I cried out, he gasped at my words and then winced from the pain in his arm again.

I rubbed my sore shoulder, ''Why are you so fixated about not letting anyone else know about this?'' I asked, and he stood silent. I wrapped my arm around his. ''Please...'' I begged, he sighed and finally decided to go back with me but had a sign of regret on his face. I had a feeling there was going to be some consenquences over this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Meanwhile with Ino**

''Ughh...'' Ino groaned as she opened her eyes, there was a tall girl beside her with Blue hair sitting on a wooden chair. Ino noticed her arms were tied up behind her back, as she sat on the floor.

''Can't believe I have to stay here, watching this brat...'' The bluehaired girl sighed,

''You know a great idea, that could benefit the both of us?'' Ino asked,

''What?'' The girl asked,

''UNTIE ME!'' Ino yelled,

''No.''

''Why not?'' Ino pouted her lips,

''Because, the guys will be like 'Konan, you can't even babysit some kid?' 'I knew having a girl work with us was a bad idea' 'How can our leader have such a shameful member' and Blah Blah Blah. I'm not getting in trouble over you.'' She said,

''I guess I'll just stay here and Annoy you, so anyways how did you get your hair so blue and tacky like that?'' Ino asked,

''Oh god...'' Konan sighed again,

* * *

**Back with Tenten and Neji, in other words... Tenten's P.O.V**

''Stop fidgeting Neji.'' I said as I was trying to put a small bag of ice on his cast that was put on his arm when they removed the bullet.

''But that ice is Extremely cold.'' Neji said,

''Maybe if you chose to come here sooner, this wouldn't be as bad as it is.'' I sighed,

''It's so adorable, the way you worry about me so much.'' He kissed my cheek,

I felt my face becoming hot, as I was blushing. It's amazing how he made me feel this way. ''Are you alright? You look a little red there.'' He placed his palm on my forehead,

'' Umm... I uh... I'm fine, perfectly fine.'' I smiled awkwardly at him as he lowered his hand.

''You don't sound fine.'' He squinted his eyes at me,

''I'm just a little bit hungry, so uh... I'll see ya later'' I smiled and waved and made my way to the door,

''You're not going anywhere.'' He grabbed me, and placed me on his lap on the bed... with just one arm.

''Neji...'' I sighed,

''I'm not letting you go, until you tell me what's wrong.'' He firmly wrapped his unharmed arm around my waist, to prevent me from leaving his hold.

''It's just... I'm not used to being this close to a guy. Whenever I'm with you, or when I touch you... I get this weird feeling, it makes me nervous.'' I shutted my eyes in embarassment for what I just said, then i started feeling light warm kisses on my neck, ''Nejiii.'' I gasped softly, ''What are you doing?''

''Isn't it better to face the problem, head on?'' He asked,

''Yeah... but... um.. Your arm.'' I said,

''I can endure it for you.''

''But what if someone sees us.''

''Tenten...''

''We could get in trouble.''

''Tenten...''

''We could get suspended, or even get kicked off this trip right now, and end up somewhere without any food or water and starve to death then get eaten by hawks or insects.''

''Tenten!'' Neji picked up his voice,

''W-what?'' I said a little startled,

''Stop worrying, nothing's going to happen.'' He reassured,

''I don't know... what if the teachers come and s-'' My words were cut off by Neji's lips pressing against mine, it made me feel like I was kissing a cloud, only better. All the worries in my mind, just went away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and ran my fingers through his long, soft, black hair, pulling him closer to me. All of a sudden, it hit me. I completely forgot about Ino. Ugh, really bad time to think about this Tenten. As much as I didn't want to, I pulled myself away from Neji, as I looked at him... for once in my life, I knew what it was to fall in love. What it was like to be in someone's warm arms. That's an experience I'll always keep with me. I got up from his lap.

''Where are you going?'' He asked,

''I have to go help a friend out, I'm sorry. I'll be back as soon as possible.'' I hugged him tightly, as I walked out the door, I couldn't help but notice the sadness in his eyes. I knew what could possibly happen when I go look for Ino, But I'm not going to be heartless and leave her out there. Ino and I didn't get off to a good start, but I wouldn't abandon her like that. Quickly, I grabbed my blue jean jacket, and cellphone. As I headed through the forest, I dialed Ino's phone number, it took a few rings and someone picked up... and it wasn't Ino.

* * *

**Ino's P.O.V**

I woke up again when I felt my phone vibrating, I looked to see if that Konan lady was paying attention, but she was fast asleep in the chair. I tried to hop against the wall to somehow answer it, since I was tied up. ''Ow, come on stupid phone answer!'' I said frustrately hopping against the wall, then the phone slid across the floor away from me, Konan opened her eyes and noticed it on the floor. She picked it up, and answered it.

''Hello?''

* * *

**Tenten's P.O.V**

''Who the hell is this?'' I asked,

''Who wants to know?'' The girl said,

''Just tell me where's Ino at?'' I demanded,

''Oh, you're that brat's friend?'' The lady asked,

''TENTENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN THEY'VE HELD ME CAPTIVE, HELP!'' I heard Ino in the background,

''Shut the fuck up, before I tape your mouth closed.'' The lady threatened, ''Anyways, I'm sorry... You won't be seeing your friend for a while.''

''What? Why not?'' I asked,

''Unless you bring us that Hyuga kid, we're keeping her.'' She said

''Are you out of your mind?! There's no way I'd bring him to you.'' I said,

''Then your little loudmouth of a friend is staying with us. No matter how much I hate having to babysit her. Ugh.'' She sighed then hung up.

''DAMNIT!'' I yelled. I put my cellphone back in my pocket and leaned my back on the trunk of a tree and sighed. I was still near the camp, I had two decisions. Ask for help back at camp, or come up with a Plan to help Ino escape. If I go back to the camp, Neji will be extremely mad at me... and might even hate me. But if I go alone, chances are that I'll get captured myself, those two guys are probably still after me. Okay, It's Being hated by Neji, or being held captive... WITH Ino.

That guy Sasori is dangerous, considering the fact he almost slit my neck the last time, but then again I'm a fast runner.

Alright then, off to rescue Ino.

* * *

**Sasori and Deidara's P.O.V**

''Sasori... don't you think you're going a little overboard about this?'' Deidara asked,

''Shut up. I'm getting rid of this brat. Once and for all. You better not screw up this time.'' Sasori loaded his pistol and grabbed a pocket knife, then he was ready to head out.


End file.
